Sa fin heureuse
by C-huddy-H
Summary: One-shot sans prétention. Des années plus tard Robin arrive à Storybrooke, Regina acceptera telle l'idée qu'elle aussi a droit à sa fin heureuse ?


Bonjour à vous, merci d'être venu lire mon petit one-shot sur Regina et Robin.

Pour infos, cela se déroule après la saison 3, et j'ai pris le partit de croire qu'en bonne entremetteuse clochette avait également avertit Robin qu'une jolie petite brunette l'attendait quelque part.

Bon j'avoue ne pas être très satisfaite de cet OS, j'ai l'impression d'être un peu (beaucoup) tombée dans la guimauve mais bon parfois ça ne fait pas de mal.

Surtout n'hésitez pas à me donner vos impressions, bonnes ou mauvaises (les critiques sont toujours bonnes à entendre pour s'améliorer.)

Voilà j'arrête là mon blabla, bonne lecture !

**Sa** fin heureuse

Plus rien ne se passait comme prévu. Les évènements étaient devenus complètement incontrôlables. Le passage entre les mondes s'effectuait de plus en plus souvent alors même qu'ils n'étaient désirés par aucun des voyageurs. Deux personnes étaient arrivées à Storybrooke sans même l'avoir cherché. Un homme et une femme que Regina ne connaissait pas. Voilà plus de deux mois que tous cherchaient une solution pour retourner dans le monde des contes sans qu'aucune solution ne s'offre à eux.

Leur dernière carte venait d'être jouée et l'échec avait été cuisant pour Regina qui avait tout misé sur l'ouverture d'un portail. Tremblante de rage elle referma violement la porte de son bureau mais celle-ci ne claqua pas. Surprise la jeune femme pivota sur elle-même et aperçut celui qui se faisait appelé Robin des bois la retenir.

Dès leur première rencontre, peu après l'arrivée de l'homme à Storybrooke, Regina l'avait pris en grippe sans aucune raison. Son assurance et sa façon de l'observer en coin l'avait en quelque sorte mise mal à l'aise.

« Ce n'est pas votre faute », souffla Robin en franchissant le seuil de la porte qu'il laissa se refermer derrière lui.

Regina lui lança un regard noir et croisa les bras sur sa poitrine. La nuit était déjà tombée sur Storybrooke et seul le feu qui grésillait dans l'âtre de la cheminée venait éclairer la pièce.

« Bien sûr que si ça l'est ! Vous ne savez rien, vous ne me connaissez pas ! Je suis la seule qui aurait pu réussir et j'ai échoué ! », s'exclama t'elle en tendant le bras vers les flammes qui se dirigèrent instantanément vers elle pour terminer leur course au creux de sa paume.

Robin de sembla pas du tout impressionné et prit l'initiative de se rapprocher d'elle. La jeune femme n'y prêta pas attention, bien trop occupée à observer le feu danser dans sa main.

« Je sais qui vous êtes. », répondit l'homme, lorsqu'il fût arrivé à sa hauteur.

La proximité fit sursauter Regina qui laissa s'échapper la boule de feu, cette dernière retrouvant rapidement sa place au sein du foyer.

A chaque fois qu'elle avait été un peu trop proche de cet homme, la jeune femme avait toujours ressentit une étrange impression. Son estomac se serrait si fort qu'elle en avait presque mal. De plus contrairement aux autres de ses sujets, Regina était incapable de soutenir son regard. Les yeux clairs de l'homme semblaient lui transpercer la peau.

« Je suis la reine, pas étonnant que vous me connaissiez ! », répliqua t'elle exaspérée.

« Je sais qui vous êtes là ! », ajouta Robin en déposant cette fois son doigts sur le cœur de la jeune femme.

Regina offensée par l'audace de l'homme leva la main pour le repousser mais au moment où elle le toucha, le tissu qui recouvrait l'avant-bras de Robin glissa en arrière et le tatouage d'un lion fût découvert.

Regina ouvrit la bouche sans qu'aucun son ne puisse sortir tellement sa gorge s'était asséchée. Ses yeux ne pouvaient se détacher du fauve bien que ses jambes menaçaient à tout moment de céder. Ce dessin elle aurait pu le reconnaître parmi des milliers bien qu'elle ne l'avait vu qu'une seule et unique fois. La jeune femme avait l'impression d'être ramenée plusieurs années en arrière. La peur qu'elle avait ressentie ce soir-là l'envahissait de nouveau. C'était impossible ! Le destin ne pouvait pas lui offrir de seconde chance. Elle avait déjà fait trop de mal autour d'elle pour qu'elle puisse obtenir sa fin heureuse.

Complètement déboussolée Regina fit deux pas en arrière, chancelante, mais l'homme lui attrapa tendrement le poignet.

« Je vous ai attendu toutes les nuits durant trois semaine dans cette taverne… », chuchota t'il en s'avançant vers la jolie brune qui buta contre le rebord de son bureau.

Regina sentait la panique l'envahir. Elle sentait ses mains trembler et son rythme cardiaque s'accélérer à tel point que son cœur menaçait de sortir de sa poitrine à tout instant. Elle était désormais bloquée entre l'homme qui lui avait été indiqué par clochette des années auparavant et son bureau. La fuite était impossible. A cet instant elle aurait voulu lui crier de partir. De la laisser tranquille. De la laisser seule avec son désespoir. La jeune femme ne voulait plus souffrir. Elle ne voulait pas prendre le risque de ressentir à nouveau la douleur qui l'avait dévoré toute entière après la mort de Daniel. La peur lui faisait perdre tous ses moyens et les larmes lui montèrent aux yeux.

« Partez ! Partez ! », supplia-t-elle à demi-mot, les yeux fixés sur le sol.

De grandes mains chaudes se posèrent de part et d'autre de son visage. Le pouce de Robin venant essuyer une larme qui s'était malencontreusement échappée de sa pupille.

« Regina, regardez-moi », souffla t'il en lui relevant délicatement le visage.

La jeune femme désemparée, paralysée par la peur ferma immédiatement les yeux. L'angoisse lui déchirait le ventre. Sa respiration devenait de plus en plus difficile. Elle secoua négativement la tête, les larmes coulant de plus en plus abondamment. Elle savait ! Elle savait que si leur regard se croisait elle serait définitivement perdue. Elle avait travaillé trop dur pour enfouir son humanité. Elle avait payé trop cher pour effacer toute sa peine. Si elle cédait elle serait de nouveau vulnérable. _Love is weakness. _

_« _Faites-moi confiance_. », _murmura-t-ilà son oreille.

Regina frissonna et capitula. Ses paupières s'ouvrirent et son regard fût instantanément accroché par celui de Robin. Elle était totalement captivée et à la fois effrayée par la sensation de sécurité qui l'enveloppait. Sans qu'elle s'en aperçoive, ses propres mains se frayèrent un chemin sur le torse de l'homme pour finalement se poser sur son visage. Un sourire éclaira les lèvres de l'homme. Il était exactement comme elle se l'était mille fois imaginé.

La main de Robin glissa dans son cou et vint se positionner sous sa mâchoire. Regina sentit le sang pulser dans ses veines tandis que son regard se portait sur les lèvres de l'homme en face d'elle. Elle le connaissait à peine mais à ce moment précis tout sonnait comme une évidence. Millimètre par millimètre leurs visages se rapprochaient, le souffle chaud de l'homme venant caresser sa peau et sécher ses larmes.

Lorsque les lèvres de Robin effleurèrent les siennes, Regina eu l'impression que son cœur avait loupé un battement avant qu'il ne se remette à tambouriner si fort qu'elle était certaine que son cavalier pouvait le sentir à travers ses vêtements. Le baiser ressembla tout d'abord à une simple caresse, un frôlement timide. La jeune femme laissa sa main agripper la nuque de l'homme et l'attira à elle, lui donnant implicitement l'autorisation d'aller plus loin. Cette fois Robin emprisonna ses lèvres avec plus d'ardeur. Regina eu l'impression qu'une nuée de papillon avait pris soudainement vie dans son bas ventre et elle ne put retenir un soupire d'aise qui mourut dans la bouche de son compagnon. Rapidement leurs langues s'entremêlèrent, glissant l'une contre l'autre, se caressant, s'entrainant mutuellement dans une danse endiablée.

La peur de souffrir qu'avait ressentie Regina ne s'envola pas. Elle ne pouvait pas disparaître mais le plaisir et le bonheur qu'elle ressentait à présent la reléguèrent au silence. Ce fût à cet instant que la méchante reine comprit qu'après toutes ces épreuves elle pourrait peut-être redevenir simplement Regina et avoir droit à sa fin heureuse.

**Fin**


End file.
